1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical systems and, more specifically, to a method of determining a switch sequence plan for an electrical system in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical and electronic features are contained within many types of systems. A system in a vehicle, and in particular an automotive vehicle, includes electrical/electronic features that relate to the operation of the vehicle, as well as enhance the comfort of an occupant within the vehicle. Examples of electrical/electronic features include a climate control system, an interior and exterior lighting system, a power door lock system, a power window system, and an audio component system. Many of these features are independent, while others are functionally interrelated.
It is known within electrical/electronic system design to utilize a computer aided design process in designing a complex electrical/electronic system, such as for a vehicle. One aspect of electrical/electronic system computer-aided design is to simulate the operation of an electrical circuit by simulating electrical loads within the electrical system. For example, a load survey analysis reviews the electrical circuit and determines if a wire gauge is acceptable or if a fuse has sufficient capacity.
Another aspect of electrical/electronic system computer-aided design is to simulate an operational sequence for various switches within the electrical/electronic system. In the past, the switching sequence was determined using trial and error techniques to determine the exact time each switch should open or close. However, these techniques are time-consuming and cumbersome if the electrical/electronic system contains a large number of switches. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of determining a switch sequence plan for an electrical system using a computer aided design technique.